Herbal Witch
by RGPhoenix
Summary: What happens when the Magick of the old world of witches, meets the magic of the new world of wizards? Aoibh sure is strange with her black and purple hair and strange color changing eyes.
1. Morbid

Heh. I finally got fed up with Harry Potter and having them mess around with spells. So I decided that this fan fiction would be about the OTHER side of magic, or rather magick. Have fun! (Cackles evilly)  
  
It was the summer after 5th year, Harry sat down on his bed and grumbled quietly and his uncle and aunt were once again working on cleaning the house, Dudley, whom had not lost much weight, was trying to fit into some of his old suits to look presentable. Vernon was expecting a president from a large company in America, and his daughter, so Harry was to be confined to his room all day, which there was no complaining on his behalf.  
  
Harry kept himself in his room, Hedwig on his shoulder, he stroked her feather solemnly, his mind too busy on his god-father. It was so hard to believe Sirius wouldn't be coming back... He had no one left, no family. Sure the Weasley's went out of their way all the time to make Harry feel at home and welcome during his stays there, but it wasn't the same. That last glimmer of hope had been stolen away once again. Voldemort had taken all of his family, now. He clenched his fist and took in a sharp breath.  
  
The door bell rang, and he looked up to the clock, it was a quarter to 5. He heard the sounds of the bustling of Vernon and Dudley to the door to greet their guests. Harry sighed and put Hedwig back in her cage, lying down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
The girl whom stood before the Dursley's was not at all what they had expected. They were ready for a proper young English lady in a spring dress, with pale makeup and slightly curled hair... They were not ready for the girl that had short black and purple hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin that wore a black silk chanise from medieval times, a short black leather skirt and fishnet stockings with knee high leather boots. A silver pentacle was around her neck and in the center was a garnet, the only bit of color besides silver and black that was on here, with the exception of her gray-blue eyes.  
  
The man who stood next to her was exactly as they expected, tall, broad shouldered, and extremely proud. He had soft brown eyes and auburn hair, nothing like his young female accomplice. Petunia forced a smile and held out a tray of cheese and crackers, offering it to their guests.  
  
"Mr. Grace! What a pleasure to meet you at last!" Petunia tried to keep her eyes from the deranged girl in black and on the man.  
  
With a hearty laugh Mr. Grace nodded. "Indeed it is! Let me introduce you all to my daughter, Aoibh." He clasped his hands on the girl's shoulders, again with his proud smile. (((Author's Note: btw. Aoibh is pronounced (Eev). Kind of like Eve only short.)))  
  
"Ah yes. Hello, Aoibh. This is my wife, Petunia, and our son Dudley." Vernon smiled through his teeth and then lead the way into the living room.  
  
"So how old are you, Aoibh?" Petunia smiled at her, forcing herself not to look away.  
  
Aoibh just stared straight at her. After a moment of silence she responded.  
  
"I'm 16..."  
  
"What a coincidence!" Petunia nearly shrilled. "Our Dudley is 16 too."  
  
"Well look at that, Aoibh. Not four days into the country and you've met another kid your age." Mr. Grace beamed as he and his daughter sat down on the couch, creating a circle with the Dursleys.  
  
Aoibh glanced at Dudley, and made no move to strike up a conversation. Instead, she merely slouched back in the couch and glanced from her father to the other adults, without moving her head. She made a soft murmur as her father moved one purple bang out of her face. Once he seemed content she pushed her head forward, the bang falling back into its original place just over her right eye.  
  
A few hours passed and random commentary was brought up. Aoibh stayed silent unless directly asked a question too. The smell of lemon cleaners burnt into her nose as she would glance around the room, most of it coming from the kitchen and the dining area. Near 6 Petunia announced dinner was nearly ready, and Aoibh excused herself to the bathroom.  
  
She headed upstairs, figuring the facilities wouldn't be downstairs in such a small house. Once in the hall she noticed a light on in one room and headed towards the door. Placing a hand on the wood and she half closed her eyes. She opened the door and peeked in; a boy was lying on the bed, back to the door.  
  
"I was being quiet." He grumbled. "What do you want?"  
  
Aoibh tilted her head to the side and stepped into the room, her boots making a soft clunk on the wood.  
  
"They embarrassed of you, or something?" She arched an eyebrow.  
  
Harry nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around. His green eyes wide in fear and disbelief. Aoibh just stared at him, not moving at all, but waiting for the reply.  
  
"You're not supposed to be up here." He murmured softly.  
  
"What are you doing up here?"  
  
"I could ask the same to you."  
  
"Are you that fat kid's brother?"  
  
Harry nearly lost himself at that remark, holding back a smirk. "No. I'm his cousin. My name's Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Aoibh Grace." She glanced to the owl and her eyes seemed to glimmer with curiosity.  
  
"Is she yours?" Aoibh stepped towards the bird and held her hand to the cage bars. "She's beautiful."  
  
"Err... Yeah. Her name's Hedwig." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't kick her out, she'd complain and Uncle Vernon would probably lock him up forever.  
  
"Pretty name... I have a cat named Tadewi." Her eyes never left the owl, as the bird nibbled on her fingers. Standing up straight, Aoibh looked towards Harry. "You're Aunt finished dinner. We better go?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Duh. We. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Harry hadn't thought about it, but he was hungry, he didn't eat earlier that day when Petunia was cleaning the house, nor did he think she even made anything for him to eat to get him out of the way... He nodded at her and she turned towards the door and walked down the stairs, Harry close behind, nervous as to what his aunt and uncle would do to him after all of this.  
  
Petunia nearly dropped the plate with the roast chicken as she looked up to see Aoibh and her nephew. Trembling a bit she placed the roast bird on the table. Vernon turned red with fury, but made a nervous glance at Mr. Grace, and decided it was best to calm down, or at least try.  
  
"I found someone upstairs. I figured I should tell him dinner was ready." Aoibh walked off to sit next to her dad at the dinner table.  
  
Harry paused and stood still as he looked questioningly at his aunt and uncle.  
  
"Of... course..." Petunia gritted her teeth slightly. "Sit down, boy..."  
  
"Err... Umm... This is our nephew, Harry, Mr. Grace... Didn't show much interest in dinner earlier...Not a real social one..."  
  
Mr. Grace just smiled at Harry and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Harry." 


	2. Enter the Dreaming

Well... I finally started to get around to Herbal Witch's second chapter. Yeah… 'Bout time right? Heh… Well here you go. I'm sure you all remember what happened last chapter. If not… The Dursleys and Harry met a strange girl named Aoibh and her father Mr. Grace. ((So sue me I haven't given him a first name yet...)) I would also like to make a note that yes; I contradicted myself in the first chapter. To end all arguments, I know I "contradicted myself"... Leave me alone and pay attention! It may be part of the plot… Also, Aoibh has purple streaks in her hair…

Also. I'de like to take this time to answer a review. I do apprieciate my reviews. So. Flightless Wren.

I will NOT change Aoibh's name. Her name will play an important role later.

You're right about the author's note, I'll be on that

Yeah, Harry would. I will have to edit that later.

You'll find out later about Mr. Grace. His character WOULD let his daughter have purple hair, especially for a character like Aoibh.

Yes, Aoibh's a curious person. Plus she doesn't know where the bathroom is. And the Dursley's are the kind of person to close the bathroom door when no one is there.

Yes. I know grammar. Mostly. Excuse typos. Sometimes I miss them.

Keep in mind I have other things to do in my life, which is why my updates are so far apart. I find it easier to just tell you people when I can. Be glad I actually read over my work and find mistakes.

Fine.

I meant he went to clean the dishes.

You know those pianos that aren't grand pianos and can be put right up against the wall and have a flat space on top of them? That's where everything was. The cover for the keys is typically curved so they couldn't put anything there

You'll find out.

The rest of the dinner was fairly quiet. Vernon Dursley kept picking up random small talk with Mr. Grace about the weather, sports, and the news. Aoibh hardly had said a word after showing up back at the dinner table with Harry, and Harry himself was somewhat stunned that this girl just dragged him downstairs. Dear god was he going to get it when the Graces left the house. He could already see his Aunt Petunia's eyes glare at him for brief moments, accusing him of something, anything. Harry just swallowed hard and kept eating silently.

Around eight o'clock the dishes were cleared away, Harry had immediately volunteered to do them, mostly to avoid any more glares from his aunt and uncle while they went back to the parlor with Aoibh and her father. A few minutes later Mr. Grace's cell phone went off and he excused himself from the group to step outside on the back porch to talk. Aoibh tensed, she didn't like being left alone in a room filled with strangers.

Harry peeked out the window as he washed the dishes at Mr. Grace. His normally cheery expression had changed to withheld rage, and Harry could almost hear every word of Mr. Grace's side of the conversation, most of it yelled into the phone.

With a stubborn grunt, Mr. Grace hung up on whomever he was talking to and stepped back inside, tucking the cell phone into his coat pocket. Solemnly he headed back towards the parlor, nodding at Harry with his normal, charming smile.

"My apologies... I really should turn this thing off when I leave the hotel." He chuckled as he sat back down next to his daughter.

"Oh, that's quite alright. I understand you being a busy man, Mr. Grace." Vernon chuckled and gave a nervous glance at his wife, Petunia.

Petunia just smiled and remained sitting in her chair, not letting out so much as a small chuckle. Mr. Grace gave a soft sigh.

"Hey, Vernon… Would you mind if I talked with you in kitchen a moment? I would like to discuss something with you..." Mr. Grace smiled, once again being his charming self.

Vernon stared at him a moment and nodded promptly, standing and allowing Mr. Grace to go first into the kitchen. Mr. Grace smiled even wider and got up once more and headed back into the kitchen.

"Harry, boy. Why don't you go and chat with your Aunt 'n' cousin 'n' my daughter, eh?" Mr. Grace just kept grinning.

Harry looked over and arched an eyebrow. He set down the towel and walked into the parlor, anything to get out of chores... As he stepped into the parlor, Aoibh looked up out of the corner of her eye. Harry tensed slightly when he caught Aoibh's eyes on him. What exactly was she staring at? He wanted to look away, but for some reason, couldn't help but look back into the blue voids that were her eyes. Aoibh looked away, frowning still, and Harry was free.

"So… Aoibh, dear… You're father told us you liked music." Petunia forced a grin and looked at the morbid teenager.

"Yes… I do. I play piano. And guitar…And drums… I write my own music…" Aoibh closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch, what she wouldn't give for her CD player.

"Well, what a coincidence!" Petunia shrilled, Aoibh cringed slightly, "We have a piano. Would you mind playing a little something? I'm positive you're wonderful." A slight bit of fear struck through Petunia, what was she thinking?

Aoibh opened her eyes and stared at Petunia. A piano? And she wanted her to play something? Petunia just forced her smile wider and got up, moving over to the wall and pulling off the sheet to the old piano that was against the wall. On top of it, it was used as a mantle for pictures and pottery. Aoibh felt her heart clench, they hardly used it, what a cruel fate for it.

Timidly, Aoibh stood and walked over, looking at Petunia as she encouraged her to sit and play something. Aoibh held her hands over the keys and played a practice cord, seeing how well it was in tune. It was almost perfect… But it was dusty.

With a very slight smile, she began playing a very solemn tune; it drifted very slightly, repeating over and over like waves on the ocean. She opened her mouth and began to sing softly, longingly.

"Because I see these mountains, they are brought low.

"Because I drink these waters, they are bitter…

"Because I tread these black rocks, they are barren

"Because I found these Islands, they are lost…

"Isle of Canna… Ease my sorrow.

"Isle of Canna, heal my pain.

"Because I tread these black rocks, they are barren

"Because I found these Islands they are lost…"

The melody continued as she ended her singing, and just played the haunting song on the piano, her fingers drifting over the keys softly, as if barely touching them. She closed her eyes as she began to sing once more, her voice softer then ever...

"Because I see these mountains, they are brought low.

"Because I drink these waters, they are bitter…

"Because I tread these black rocks, they are barren.

"Because I found these islands, they are lost…

"Isle of Canna… Ease my sorrow…

"Isle of Canna, heal my… pain.

"Isle of Canna… Ease my sorrow…

"Isle of Canna, heal my pain."

Aoibh stared out at nothing, as she opened her eyes; the overwhelming sense of sorrow that drifted through her body took upon her hands as the quiet tune continued…

"Upon seal and seabird… Dreaming their innocent world…

"My shadow has fallen…"

With one last cord the song was finished, and Aoibh closed her eyes. Harry's eyes were glazed over, and he felt his knees buckle under him as he fell towards the ground and the shadows surrounded him just as Aoibh voice began to fade with the music…

(((Author's note: the song is called Shadow. It's one of my favorites... Just felt like Aoibh should sing it…)))

_Harry opened his eyes unto a world surrounded in a heavy fog. His head ached and he looked up, seeing a bit of soft grass above him, he reached out his hand and found his body drifting down to lay upon the ground. The grass barely brushed his face as he seemingly floated just above the ground. Fog engulfed him and he heard the sound of flutes in the background. He could hear singing; at least he thought it was singing. _

_Because I see these mountains… they are brought low…_

_Harry opened his eyes a bit more, that was Aoibh's voice… Where was she?_

_Because I drink these waters… they are bitter…_

_He placed his hands on the ground and lifted himself up. The aching in his head had stopped and he felt his feet on the ground. Taking but one step, he started to float again. Slowly doing a somersault in the air, he placed one foot on the ground and kicked himself from the ground, as if he knew exactly what to do…_

_Because I tread these black rocks… they are barren…_

_Her voice was fading into a whisper. Was he getting farther away? Harry lay there, just on the air and listened. She was just too far away, and he could just lie there, being at peace in the thick fog. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back._

_Because I found these Islands they are lost…_

Harry opened his eyes again, but he realized he was not in the fog anymore, but back in his room. And Aoibh was there, sitting in a corner and petting Hedwig. She wasn't in the same clothes she was when he had last seen her; instead she was wearing just a normal t-shirt and jeans. He groaned slightly and sat up. His head hurt and he placed his hand on his forehead.

A small black cat sauntered into the room and stared straight at Harry. It turned its head and mewed at Aoibh, whom looked up and over towards Harry. Harry just mumbled something under his breath and rubbed his head again, looking at Aoibh. He blinked when he looked at her eyes. They weren't blue anymore, but instead, a soft shade of brown.

"Welcome back, Dreamer." Aoibh stood, putting Hedwig back into her cage. "It's 2 in the afternoon. You normally sleep this late?"

Harry frowned at her. "Do you often hang out in boys rooms?"

Aoibh grinned at him, and Harry swore her eyes changed to a darker shade of brown. "Only when they have cute animals."

She leaned over and picked up the small black cat and calmly petted her. The cat purred and rubbed its head against her hand, licking her fingers. Harry rubbed his head and looked around for his glasses, spotting them on the night stand he put them on. He blinked, just coming to the realization…

"Hey wait… What are you doing here?" Harry looked questioningly at her.

Aoibh raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't want me. Huh. That's manners for you." She smirked and petted the black cat in her arms.

"No… I mean, you were only here for dinner last night and-"

"You mean three nights ago. Yeah. I was. Until my dad had to go back to America, and I have school here in England, so Dad is paying your family money to keep watch on me." She smirked.

Harry blinked and stared at Aoibh a minute. "So you're here so you can go to school. Wait. THREE NIGHTS!" Harry's eyes widened and Hedwig trilled, fluttering in her cage.

"Keep your voice down, you scaring your own bird. And yeah, you've been like the dead for three days now."

The small black cat trilled and moved from Aoibh and hopped into Harry's lap. Harry just stared into space He'd been asleep for three days straight? What the hell hand happened? He blinked as he realized the cat was near him. It rubbed its head against his hand, demanding attention from him. Calmly he began to pet the small black cat. He almost smiled when the cat licked his fingers.

"That's Tadewi. I mentioned her the other night… When you where conscious." Aoibh leaned back in the chair, against the dresser.

"She's soft…" Harry tilted his finger and scratched under the cat's chin. With a sigh he looked back to Aoibh. "So you're here until school? I suppose my Aunt and Uncle want me to fork the room over to you?"

"Yeah, I told them I was fine on the couch. Besides, you weren't waking up." Aoibh crossed her arms and lowered her head, her purple and black bangs falling over her face.

"So… What school are you going to?"

"No idea, don't really care… I have my school supply list, and I've been told to go to London to find the stuff. The Dursleys will take me sometime before school. So it's not a real big issue."

"Yeah… I need to go get supplies too." Harry just kept petting Tadewi, it was almost addicting touching the cat's silky fur, and he didn't feel like stopping anytime soon.

Aoibh looked at Harry through a part in her bangs. Harry looked back up and noticed Aoibh's eyes through her hair. They were a soft sea-green. He blinked. Green eyes? But, were they not just brown, before? No, they were blue before… What the…

Aoibh stretched and stood up out of the chair. She gave a purring sound and Tadewi jumped from Harry's lap and onto Aoibh's shoulder.

"I'm sure you want to change. I'll leave you alone." She went to the door and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Harry looked down, he was still wearing the same clothes from when Aoibh and her father were over.


End file.
